Agent Harley and Lady Isley
by heathenboys
Summary: When Agent H gets a new mission, she gets a surprise in the document documents she is given. Later that night she is given another surprise. Wonder what they are, read and find out! This is AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman!
1. Chapter 1

"Agent H", called one of my colleagues," you have been called in from the boss." I sighed softly and pushed myself out of my work chair.  
I reached my bosses office and smiled. "Maybe, same old, same old, mission of stopping the Professor.", I said under my breath. I then sat with my boss. He had the back of his chair faced toward me.  
"Agent H, its the Professor again," he said, while pressing one of the numerous buttons on his desk. A picture flashed up and showed my rival.  
"He has been stealing lots of artwork, money and other things that we yet to have discovered.", he turned his chair around to face me.

"I'm sure you won't let me down." I nodded, as I was handed documents and I walked out. Same old documents, same old rival, same old-I looked closely at the added name next to the Professor's name.  
"Lady Isley", I slurred, letting the name roll off my tongue. I haven't heard a name like that before. I liked it, but they were evil. I clocked out the building, still with the documents and headed home.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Well this is my first fanfic I wrote. I feel weird writing it though... yeah. Anyways just something I wanted to try out.

Really, being honest, I think most people are going to hate this. But whatever, what fun is there making sense?  
~Weird 


	2. Chapter 2: The Child

**I don't own Batman! And I usually would make this story abit longer but Im really lazy. |D**

"This Isley woman, who is she?," I asked myself, reading the documents over and over. I couldn't understand why this woman decided to work with, or for, the world's most vicious millionaire. I decided to do more research to find out. I clicked on my computer and typed in her name. _Lady Isley. _

I found details on her and was surprised at what I saw. She was a undercover villain as well.

_Lady Isley has taken numerous valuable artwork, stolen lots of cash, and yet particularly disguised as a dame in a red dress, commits murders. Officers are on the hunt for her, but yet to find her. If you have anyhow, seen her, or know her location, report to the authorities as soon as possible._

I found myself imagining this 'dame' in her red dress. Red silk dress, with black heels. Red ginger hair and a poisonous smile. I liked it, wait I **loved** it. I sighed to myself, knowing she was evil, I cant fall for it. But she- no, I'm an agent. Agent indeed I am, but an agent in love with a villian.

"I must find her, and-", I heard a knock at the door. Confused, I looked through the eyehole. "Bruce, is that you?", I asked, slowly pulling out my handgun. I looked though the eyehole once more and found a tiny girl.

"Is that, a **baby**!?", I gasped. I put my gun away and pulled the door open. Looking down, a baby in a carriage was sleeping quietly. I quickly took it in, wondering who in the right minf would leave a baby behind. I looked at the sleeping child and found a note.

_My mother is in trouble. Please take care of me. _I sighed and quietly put the baby in my bed, and returned to my research on Lady Isley. After a few minutes of more research, the baby started to cry. Slightly cursing myself, I went in the room and picked the baby up.

"Shhh, my child..", I said softly, then started to sing a lullaby. The baby, which inordinately had ginger hair, fell asleep once more. I felt myself getting tired, so I went to shut off the computer, throw a t shirt on, and fell asleep beside the baby.

**I finally made this one longer, haha! Also, inspiration comes and goes as it pleases, so stories might come sooner or later. Again, looking forward to longer chapters!**

**~Weird**


	3. Chapter 3: Onward To The Mall!

**Third chapter, in one week!? Im so happy! This calls for a celebration!**

I woke up with a start and smiled. The baby was still sleeping. Perfect time to go shopping. But yet, having no carrier other than the basket it came in, it would be hard to hold the baby while driving. I quickly picked up my phone and called my boss first.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello, Agent Boss. Oh Agent H, seems your up earlier than usual."

"I need to ask if I can get the day off. You see, I found a baby last night at my door, and I need to buy it things. Also needing a babysitter to watch it."

"Seems legitimate enough, you get 3 days, after those 3 days, come back to work."

"Yes sir, thank you." Then I hung up. Relieved that I got a few days off, I can take care of the child, look for a babysitter and find the location of Lady Isley. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about her name. God, why did that name send shivers down my spine and make me tingle.

"Of all things, she had to be evil.", I sighed, getting myself out of bed. I quickly got dressed and called Bruce. Bruce, AKA Agent B, is a close companion of mine. We work together, finding locations, giving detail after detail about things. He's married to Talia, a woman that works with engineering cars and machines.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, got to ask a favor."

_Later~_

"She's is so cute though!", Talia said, holding the baby in the back seat. We were on our way to the mall to get baby things. I sat in the passenger side, while Bruce drived. Bruce, seemingly quiet, kept looking back at the child. I was confused.

"So Bruce", I said, kind of urging him away from the baby," Hows other undercover work going for you?.

"Nothing much, Im still doing it. Just a wee bit harder.", he chuckled,turning left. "And you?"

"Well, the boss has given me a document of the Professor," he nodded, " but unfortunately, its not the same." He looked at me confused, wondering what I meant.

"Professor has a new acquaintance,and apparently she does evil too...", I say, before Bruce pushed hard down on the breaks. His sunglasses had fell off his face and he was looking at me like I shot someone.

"She. Does. Evil! Who in Gods name as a _Female_ and do _Evil!?_",he yelled, slamming his fist on the wheel. I was abit scared at his sudden outbursr. Talia had held the baby to her chest, afraid Bruce might lose it. But, thankly, he calmed down and continued driving.

"We will talk about this more when we get home.", he said, putting his Agent sunglasses on. I nodded. Talia sighed and held the baby less close to her chest.

_At the Mall~_

"I dunno, this seems... weird.", I said, looking at the sailor suit baby outfit Talia had found. Of course since she loved that baby to death, I allowed her to get the baby things instead of me.

"But its sooo cute", she purred," its even comes with a hat!" I smiled softly and sighed. Nodding in approval, she put the outfit on the side of the already bought stroller. We had to get bottles though, and milk powder as well.

"I'm gonna go stand outside.", Bruce said, walking out the store. Talia giggled. I looked confused, until she pointed to a baby piggy outfit.

"Thats adorable", I said softly, before covering my mouth. Why did I say that!? Talia went over to them outfita and pickes one up. But this time, it was a cow outfit. I blushed and looked at the sleeping baby.

"I dont even know your name..", I said. Talia looked over and gave a sad face.

"Poor baby doesnt have a name, we should give her one!", Talia said. I nodded slowly, quickly thinking of names. After 20 minutes, we decided to think of a name later and get more clothes. Talia picked some good clothes, like jeans and a unicorn shirt. And others, like a dress that looked like Elsa's, not so much. i told her to put that one back. Finally, after 2 hours of shopping, we left for my apartment. But I had to make sure we had everything.

"Alright Talia. Baby bottles?"

"Check."

"Diapers?"

"Check."

"Milk Powder, Stroller, Baby carrier, and Bath tub?"

"Check, check, check and check!"

"Good.", I smiled. "All we need now is a name."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! i was thinking of adding the Professor but nahhh, maybe new chapter! **

**~Weird**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Batman:The Animated Series! Enjoy!**

"So this, Lady Isley woman, have you _seen_ her yet?",Bruce asked, walking into his house. I've decided that Talia would be the babysitter since she _loved_ the baby to death.

"Well no, not in real person, but I've done research. She seems very spicy, as I would call it.", I said, smiling grimly. Bruce growled softly and searched more about Lady Isley.

"Talia, go to the guest room and sleep, we leave later tonight.", Bruce called, making Talia groan softly and walk slowly to the guest room, baby sleeping in her arms.

Bruce turned back to Agent H. "Unless you find her, we literally have no info. Are you up for it?", Bruce said, typing at the computer. I thought for a minute. Could I risk finding a lady late this night? It was worth giving it a go, since she is our only chance of getting detail on Professor's robbery tasks.

"Lets get going."

_In_ the_ streets~_

"Hurry up retards, we got tons of merchandise in the back to be stolen!",said a criminal. They had just robbed a store and were getting ready to drive away. Unfortunately, Agent H and Agent B were on the roof, watching. They already called the cops and were waiting for the arrival. They decided not to waste energy beating up robbers.

So, when are we gonna start searching, Bruce?", Agent H asked. Bruce made a signal toward the criminals. Soon the cops were there and arrested the robbers. They both stretched and walked off. Agent H begin thinking of clues of where she might be.

_She is thought of being a Dame in a red dress. So Dame... red dress... Dammit, this isn't... wait, thats it!_

Agent H pulled Agent B toward the car, knowing what must be done.

**Sorry if this ones abit short. But I hoped you liked it! I wonder what Agent H's plan is? Give a reveiw on how the story is going!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan Part 2

**Thinking of putting the Professor in this one. Ehhhh, lets do it!**

Days pasted and Agent H was still planning. Of course, she went back to work, told her boss thank you again, and worked. Once done, she went home and thought more onto her plan. Talia would be in the bedroom either sleeping or talking "baby talk", with the baby.

"Hi H, how was your day?", Talia purred. Agent H shrugged and walked into the bedroom. Quietly, she looked in the crib and smiled.

"If only I could name you..", she murmured. Agent was never good at thinking of names. She smiled and gently laughed.

"Since I cant find a good name, your nickname is Snivy.", Agent whispered. She then walked out the room, letting the baby sleep in peace. Talia looked astonished at Agent H. She never seen her smile, and for this_ long_! It scared her abit, but she pushed it aside.

"So H, what plan are you going to use to catch Lady Isley?", Talia said, sipping at her glass of red wine. H looked at Talia and shook her head.

"Its top secret, I cant tell you. Unless... you can get it out of Bruce..", Agent H grinned. Talia coughed and blushed deeply, looking at Agent H again with astonishment.

"What the _hell_ is going on with you today!?", Talia yelled, getting more angry than scared. Agent H looked surprised at Talia's outburst. "Don't give me that look! Tell me what is going on or I will shake it out of you!"

Agent H sighed and said, "You win. I'll tell you."

_Later That Night~_

It was the night of the 25th Annual Art Visions Party. Many rich and famous people were there. Including Agent H and Agent B. They arrived in their requested limousine. Agent H was in her formal Black dress, while Bruce in his navy blue suit. They soon walked the red carpet and went inside the packed art museum.

"Stay close,"Bruce whispered," I heard some of these people snatch and kill." Agent H nodded and walked closely behind Bruce. Looking at the art around her, she awed at their perfection. Suddenly she couldnt find Bruce. She begin to hyperventilate, but slowly calmed herself.

"Looking for someone", a voice called behind her. Agent H turned quickly and stared at the person that was behind her. She had short black hair that waved to the side. Her peircing right green eye made Agent H shiver abit. Her body was slender and plump, but not too plump. And her left eye was covered by a eyepatch. Agent H shook her head.

"I'm alright, thank you.", Agent H said, trying not to stutter. The eyepatched woman stretched out her hand and, without notice, pulled Agent H with her.

"Since your by yourself, I would like you to meet someone you might like .", the eyepatched woman said, pushing people out the way. Finally reaching a table, they stopped. Agent H rubbed her sore hand and softly glared at the eyepatched woman. _ Who is she? That eyepatch reminds me of... could this be!?_

"You wouldn't mind telling me your name, would you?", Agent H asked, making sure not to confront this woman in a nasty mannor. The eyepatched woman looked at Agent H and murmured softly.

"What was that?"

"Its Selina. Professor Selina.", The eyepatched woman growled," but call me Professor." She looked back and smiled. "Ah my apprentice has arrived! Madame, I would like you to meet, Lady Isley." Professor pulled her apprentice over to her side. Lady Isley huffed and brushed her red dress out of ruffles. Agent H looked deeply at the woman. She was exactly what she imagined. Red hair, emerald eyes, and a poisonous smile. Her red gloss lips were plump, and she was abit more curved than she imagined.

"Nice to meet you...", Lady Isley said in a deep accent. She stretched out her hand, and surprisingly Agent H reached out and kissed it. Isley blushed and looked at her hand, as if something had just bite her.

"Now, now, Isley is a taken woman and only loves one person.", Professor said, pulling Isley closer to her. Isley yelped quietly and 'pretendingly' snuggled into Professor. Agent H grinned and nodded.

"Well, my limo will be here any minute to pick me up, so I bid you farewell til now. But may I speak to your apprentice for a minute?", Agent H asked. The Professor looked at Agent H unknowingly and nodded, pushing Isley towards Agent H. Isley, who was caught of guard, stumbled infront of Agent H. She blushed more and poked her chest out, almost looking helpless. Agent H walkes her over to a corner and gave her a slip of paper.

"Its my number, call me sometime.", Agent H said said, looking deeply into her eyes. Isley looked at her confused, but nodded.

_What is wrong with you, she probably thinks your a creep now!_ Agent H thought to herself, walking toward the door. She found Bruce waiting for her, annoying. Agent H smiled and walked beside him.

"Next time you leave my side, Im leaving you", Bruce angrily said, getting in the limo. Agent H giggled softly and patted his arm.

"Dont worry, I finished what I came for. So all we have to do is wait.", Agent H said, as the limo took them home.

**So, how was this chapter? Also, question for you guys. Do you want me to say Agent H or Harley, whenever it comes to Bruce saying it? And also Professor sounds kinda mean to Isley, eh? Tell me in the reveiw what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: She calls, she gasps

"You sure you gave here the right number?",Bruce asked. Agent H nodded in ensuring,  
"Why would I give her the number in the first place, Bruce. That would be even more stupid than I am." Bruce nodded, knowing that was the truth. For days, they have been watching the phone for an unknown number, but it never came.  
_What if she never calls? Was this plan a ruin from th-_  
_Ring Ring!_ Both Agents looked at eachother then back at the phone. It read "Unknown" on the nametag, meaning only one thing.  
"Well are you going to answer it?", Bruce said, breaking the silence. Agent H quickly picked up the phone and slide the screen right to the green button. Putting the phone on speaker, H was the first to speak.

"Hello?"

"I-Is this the woman from the party?", a lighthearted voice came from the speaker.

"This is she.", H said, clearing her throat. Bruce looked at the phone closely, almost wanting to see this woman on the other line.

"Its Lady Isley, but call me Isley. I just wanted to make sure this was the right number.", Isley said, yawning softly at the end.

H hoped she wouldn't hanged up.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask if you wanted to, uh, possibly go to the park tomorrow?", H urgingly asked. Bruce looked up from the phone and gave H the "What the hell are you doing!?" face. H smirked and looked back at the phone.

"Well, I guess I can make it. How is 3:45?"

"Its perfect. See you then.", H smiled and hung up. Bruce sighed loudly and went in the kitchen.

"What? I need to get more info, Bruce, and you know that!", H yelled toward the kitchen.

"Well I know that, but why the park? Wouldn't be much to be in the movies!",Bruce yelled back. H huffed and walked into her bedroom. Changing from her formal work suit to a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"Where did Talia go, anyways?",H asked sitting back in her chair, with her laptop turned on.

"Said she was getting more clothes for the child.", Bruce said, walking out the kitchen with a glass of red wine.

"Alrighty then, til then we just rest for awhile, I guess."

**Isley's POV**

"This number better not be a prank.", Isley growled. She wasn't a fan of prank calls. Especially from people she found interesting. Of course when she met the woman in the black dress, it seems unusual for her Professor to her. Well, just people to them, period!

"Well, lets get the temptations over with.", Isley sighed, dialing the numbers on her phone fromt he scrap of paper.

_If this is a scam, I swear I will find this lady and-_

Isley shook the thought from her head and pushed the call button. She sighed again and held the phone to her ear.

_Ring Ring!_

"C'mon..", she whispered softly. She felt herself grow with frustration and regret.

_I knew this was a scam.. just like-_ a sound of a phone being picked up cut her from her thoughts off. She stayed quiet for a second then sigh to herself as she heard the same voice from the other night.

"Hello?"

"I-Is this the woman from the party?", Isley asked in a lighthearted voice.

"This is she.", the voice said.

"Its Lady Isley, but call me Isley. I wanted to make sure this was the right number.",Isley said. She soon flushed, seeing how stupid she sounded saying that.

"Before you go, I just wanted to ask if you, uh,possibly wanted to go the park tomorrow?", The voice said. Isley's heart stopped for a second, amking her clench her chest and winced quiet enough not to be heard.

_Is she really asking me to go to the park with her? This is going too fast. She'll make me faint. _

"Well, I guess I can make it. How is 3:45?", Isley said, chewing on her lip.

"Its perfect. See you then." Then the voice hung up. Isley coughed and winced, holding her chest abit tighter.

"Why does talking to this lady so hard!", Isley yelled at the space infront of her. She huffed and took a sip of her red wine she had for awhile. She sighed once more and called her Professor.


	7. Chapter 7: Park Awkwardness

**Isley POV**

"Stupid pants! Why won't you stay on!", Isley yelled, pulling her dark skinny jeans as hard as she could. She was getting ready to go to the park with H. And apparently her pants refused. She huffed and threw her pants back in the closet. She walked to her dresser and rummaged around in the pants dresser.

"Ah ha!", she said, pulling out black yoga pants. They looked more like her black slinny jeans, but more softer. She pulled them on and looked it her hall mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the sexiest of them all?", Isley chanted," you are Isley." She giggles softly and blew a kiss at herself. Grabbing her bag, her phone rang.

_Unknown_ it said, but Isley already knew who it was.

"Hello?", Isley chirped. She held the phone to her ear and continued packing things.

"Uh Hi! I was just making sure you were still coming.", the voice on the other line said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there.", Isley said, walking towards the door. Then a question popped in her mind.

"What is your name? I never seemed to catch it.", Isley said, her slight British accent coming up again. There was a pause on the phone then they talked.

"Just call me Quinn." Isley smiled.

"Alright, Im heading out. I'll see you soon.", Isley said cheerily. She heard a chuckle on the other line and blushed.

"Watcha laughing for?", Isley said in a full British accent.

"Oh nothing", Quinn said," its just your happy. Are you always like that?"

"Not all the time.",Isley sighed.,"alright, see you at the park."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Isleys hung up the phone and sighed. She put her head on the steering wheel. Then she reached in her bag and pulled out a small picture.

_I wish I didnt have to lose you..._

She put the picture away and started her engine.

_At the Park~_

Quinn and Isley met up by a park bench. Quinn was wearing a purple sweater with blue jeans. Isley, a green turtleneck with yoga pants. They both laughed at their outfits.

"Guess we both picked random", Quinn chuckled. Isley nodded in response and they started walking. The birds chirped and flowers were bloomed. Isley loved the outdoors. The trees, the flowers, some rare, some not. It just all awed her. Quinn picking a rose and gave it to Isley. Isley thanked you and sniffed the rose.

"Smells amazing.", Isley said, slyly looking at Quinn. Quinn smiled in response. They continued to walk until Isley stumbled on her clumsy footing. Quinn, with quick reflexes, catch Isley. Her arms wrapped around Isley's waist, Quinn pulled her to her feet.

"You alright?", Quinn asked. Isley nodded.

"We should catch a movie. I mean, if you want to.", Quinn stuttered.

"Of course, Im in the mood for a movie.", Isley slurred. She felt Quinn curl her hand with hers and blushed. Then getting on her toes, she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"O-Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!", Isley apologized, blushing a deep crimson red. Quinn rubbed her cheek and smiled.

"Its alright.", Quinn reassured. She return the gift by kissing Isley on the cheek. Isley giggled softly and pulled Quinn toward her car.

"I'll drive us there."

**Omigosh, Isley made the first move. Oh snap! Well that was a weird chapter...**


	8. Little Busy

**Hai persons! Sorry for the lack of chapter updates, busy with work and tests I have to study for. But if I have time, I will put a chapter up. But anyways, busy, will post next chapter soon.**

** ~Weird**


	9. Chapter 9: Movie Moves

**As I said, gonna post dis chapter, liek a bawss!**

"What movie are you interested in?",Quinn asked, opening the door for Isley. Isley thanked her and took her hand into Quinn's. They drove about 20 minutes to the Cinema for a movie.

"Not sure, I do wanna see Home or The Lazarus Effect. But Im not much of a scary movie person.", Isley said quietly, blushing softly. Quinn chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry," Quinn said reassuringly,"I'm here if you need to shield your eyes. And if your too scared to go home, I could...", Quinn stopped her sentence. Looking down at Isley, she smiled dumbly. Isley looked at her curiously. She was wondering what she was gonna finish.

"What were you gonna say?", Isley purred. Her accent was starting to sound out again, and so did her enthusiasm.

" I, um...well.",Quinn stuttered. Isley pulled in closer, her nose touching Quinn's. She placed her arms around Quinn's neck, felling a soft shiver run down her spine.

"You were saying?",Isley silently moaned in her ear. Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat and remembered.

_Wait a sec, this is Lady Isley for god sake! And you are an Agent! Show her who's boss!_

Quinn pushed Isley away and grinned.

"I was saying, if your too chicken to go home by yourself, you can come over my house.",Quinn mockingly said. Isley looked astonished at Quinn and looked down.

"Well I guess, but alright.", Isley said, walking toward the ticket person. Quinn followed after her and looked at her friend.

_Two missed calls. 9 messages. Damn._

"Jesus Bruce, if you wanted to see where I was, you could at least find me.", Quinn chuckled. Isley came back and handed Quinn a ticket.

"Apparently Big Hero 6 is in and I always wanted to see it.", Isley said eagerly. Quinn had that movie was great but the by the picture on the stone wall seemed irrelevant.

"I dunno. Doesn't this movie seem abit.. kiddish?",Quinn asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Isley shook her head and walked inside the theatre. They decided to buy popcorn and two drinks. After giving the ticket man their ticket, they went to find their movie.

"What makes you think Big Hero 6 is for kids? It actually PG 13!",Isley giggled. Quinn rolled her eyes and held the door for Isley to go into the theatre. It was dark so Isley had to be extremely careful.

_Careful, careful, don't want to-!_

Isley slipped on a puddle of nacho cheese and fell back onto Quinn. Quinn jumped and pushed Isley to her feet. Isley looked back into the darkness, mostly at Quinn, giving a sign of apology. Quinn smiled and decided they would sit on the 3rd row. Soon they began to watch the movie.

_After the movie~_

Isley giggled cutely as she and Quinn walked out the theatre. Quinn chuckled along with Isley.

"So, did you like it?",Quinn asked, her arm wrapped around Isley's waist.

"I loved it! The only part that was sad was when Todashi died, and Baymax gave is life for Hiro. I cried atvthose parts.",Isley said, wiping the remaining mascara away. Quinn nodded and opened the door on the passenger side for Isley.

"I'll drive, alright?",Quinn said softly. Isley nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Can I spend the night at your house, please?",Isley whispered. Quinn looked confused at Isley, but nodded.

"I don't need clothes, I'll leave later tonight.", Isley added. Quinn started the car and started to pull out. Isley put her hand on Quinn's and leaned over. Quinn turned her head, and surprised she was greeted with a kiss. Quinn could hear Isley softly whimper. Isley pulled back for air and looked away.

"That was awkward.",Isley laughed. Quinn stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

**I...well... there is your chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Strawberry Mango

"Nice apartment. Very classic.",Isley purred. It took about an hour to get there, because of traffic. Quinn thanked her quietly.

"Excuse me, for I will bring you a shirt to wear. And I'll change too.",Quinn said. She was still dazed over the kiss. It lingered on her lips. It felt like a poisonous feeling, a burning feeling. She shook her head and quickly changed. Pulling out a big green tee, she folded it quickly and headed into the living room. Isley made her at home, sitting in a love seat for comfort.

"Here is a shirt. I kinda quick-picked it.",Quinn said. Isley smiled and walked to the bathroom. After stepping into the bathroom, Isley quickly took out her phone.

_Two missed calls, eleven messages._

She quickly called the Professor and hoped she wasnt at her rage moment.

"Professor, its Isley. I was out wi-", Isley said quickly, before she winced back at the sound of high yelling.

"Where the hell are you!? I was waiting the entire day to go over the plans! And you think your gonna get off this easily. You got another thing coming once I see you again.", Professor screamed into the phone.

"I want you here before 6 tomorrow or I'l make youl wish you never met me.", Professor said in a dead voice and hung up. Isley put her phone on the sink counter and stared at the floor. She sniffed and started to undress. Her hands pushed her yoga pants gently off her curves. She sighed to herself and pulled her shirt off her upper body.

"It could be worse, I could be dead.", Isley sighed to herself again. She slipped the big tee-shirt on, picked up her clothes and phone, and walked out. Her purple socked feet on the cold floor made her shiver gently. Quinn was browsing on her laptop until she saw Isley walk out.

"Wow",Quinn whispered, loud enough for her ginger acquaint to hear her. She covered her mouth and looked away,blushing.

Isley smiled and sat beside Quinn.

"Don't worry.",Isley said,"not the first time someone said something like that." She giggled and looked over at the laptop screen.

_Best Places for Vacation._

Isley looked confused but ignored the reason for it. She laid her head softly on Quinn's shoulder and looked at the numerous places of relaxation.

Hours pasted and Quinn had shutdown her computer. She yawned and decided it was time for bed.

"Isley, time for bed.",Quinn said. She looked over and saw Isley sound asleep. Her soft snoring ended with tiny soft whimpers that made Quinn smile. Gently putting her arm around her waist, she quickly picked up Isley bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Quinn placed Isley in her soft red and black bed.

"No more chicken..",Isley said dazingly," they are full of..." Isley flipped over and snuggles into the sheets. Quinn rolled her eyes and climbed into the sheets with her. She sighed and wrapped her arma around Isley's curvy waist. She breathed in her fragrance and sighed again. Isley flipped over again to where she was facing Quinn. Quinn smiled and planted a small kiss on her head. Isley moaned softly and flipped over once more. Quinn breathed in her fragrance again, feeling her self get addicted to it.

_Strawberry Mango. Dam, that smells..._

Quinn trailed off her thoughts and fell asleep soundly.

**You must be thinking where the baby is. Well the child got kidnapped! Hehe, just kidding, its with Talia.**

**~Weird**


	11. Chapter 11: Leave The Hard Way

**This chapter might be abit short, so forgive me.**

Isley startled herself awake and looked around like a scared puppy. She was still in a sleep daze and that makes her forget earleir things. She shook her head and started to slowly regain memory. She suddenly felt her stomach drop and got up. She checked the time on her phone.

_2:39A.M._

She sighed in relief. She still had time to leave and get extra rest before she met with Professor. She was abit scared of what he would do, but honestly she blamed herself for being clueless of what she was doing. She quickly took off the green tee and started to dress back in her clothes. She then looked back at Quinn.

The blonde was sound asleep and didnt seem to notice the empty space beside her. Isley didnt want to leave, but for her sake... well for her new friend's sake, she must. She walked into living room quietly and started to put her shoes on and grab her keys. But something stopped her. She couldnt leave without a legitimate reason to tell her. She then searched for a peice if paper and a pen.

She wrote:

_Quinn, forgive my unknown absence. My boss wants me in by 6. But we can meet Thursday, about 3:50? Isley~_

Putting the note on Quinn's laptop, she slowly made her way to the door. She slipped out and made her way to her car.

"Quinn, I really do want to stay, but I have no choice but to leave.",Isley whispered. She started up the car and drove away, the sound of engine fading away down the street.

Professor waited silently in her mansion, looking at the screens of surveillance cameras. Her black cat, Isis, was laying quietly on her owners lap.

"Where is that woman? She better be here by 6, like I told her ass..", Professor growled, flipping one of the screens to a tv show.

After hours of watching the cameras and her tv show, she saw a small figure make its way to the frontbof the mansion. It rang the buzzer and Professor pushed a button to unlock the doors. The figure moved more deeply into the mansion, their shoes clicking with every step.

"Professor?",Isley chirped softly, poking her head into a small lit room. Selina groaned and motioned for her to come in. Isley swallowed and pushed the door open to walk in. Once she reached the chair that her boss was in, she felt a warm hand on her throat. She started to breath deeply and clutched at Selina's hand.

"Do you really think I would forgive you? You thought wrong,Pamela.",Selina growled, squeezing Isley's throat tighter. Isley felt her legs going limp and her world going black.

"Professor please, Im sorry.",Isley choked out. Selina sighed and let go, catching Isley as she fell out of breath.

"I hope you have what I need",Selina said, sitting Isley upright on her lap. Isley nodded and pulled out a bag of unusual rocks.

"Perfect."

**Lil bit of depression now. But still updating.**


	12. Chapter 12:Woke Up Late

**The struggle with life. Sorry for no update in awhile.**

Quinn woke up slowly to the chirping of birds and sun glaring into the window above yawned softly and stretched. She turned on her side to where she stared at her wall. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Isley?", Quinn said to the empty apartment. She hopped out of bed and started looking in other rooms and around the apartment. She kept saying the missing ginger's name, but was met with silence. She then sighed and sat down in her relaxing chair. Reaching for her laptop, she noticed a note. She picked it up, read it and sighed.

"Heh, her boss.",Quinn chuckled. Then she grimaced at the thought of her boss. Professor wasnt the best person to serve. She had a short temper, and could easily lashed out on people. Even set a bounty on them. She was also rich. _Very_ rich. She owns tons of companies, adding on the some of the buildings around the globe.

Quinn sighed and looked at the clock. _9:45 Shit I'm late!_ Quinn jumped out her chair quickly and started to get ready for work. She didnt have enough to take a shower, so she quickly sprayed herself with perfume. _StrawBerry Mango_

Quinn stopped and daydreamed slowly. She imagined Isley in the heart of a forest, plants curling around her venus flytrap seat, cooing unknowingly,like she was their mother. She would creep closer to her and smell her sweet pheromones simmering in the air. Isley would look over her shoulder and smile, her plump lips shining. Isley turned her upper torso to face Quinn, her chest neatly covered in leaves.

_Quinn_ she heard her say. She got closer.

_Quinn_ she said louder. So close to ki-

"Quinn! What the hell is going on in there.",Bruce yelled from the otherside of the door. He was banging on the door to this point. Quinn came back to reality and quickly pulled her pants her and slide her shoes on.

"I'm coming! I overslept!",Quinn said, grabbing her keys and made her way to the door.

**Really sorry for lack of updates, alot of stuff has happened to pause the story. But I willnot forget this story. ~Weird**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for lack of updates, again lazyness and depression take over alot. But Im determined to keep going.**

Quinn and Isley met soon after they both got off work at the park. They greeted eachother with a Hello, hug, but Quinn leaned down and gave Isley a peck on the lips. Isley blushed and started walking down the path.

"So how was work, Quinn?,"Isley chirped, her hand entwined with Quinn's.

"It was alright. Boss yaped at me for sleeping on the job again.," Quinn chuckled. Isley giggled softly and led them to a park bench. They say and continued to chat. Isley laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry I left last night.I didnt want to be a burden to yoir slumber, and also I had to leave. My boss wanted me in by 6.",Isley said softly. Quinn kissed Isley on the head in forgiveness and watched the park in motion. After a couple on hours, Quinn was the one to speak first.

"I know this is not a good time but I have to go back to the apartment. I have...,company... waiting there, and I dont want them waiting any longer.", Quinn said, getting up. Isley frowned softly and sighed.

"Alright.."

"But",Isley looked up,"I scheduled a date at a famous restaurant called "The Iceberg" at 9. Would that be a problem?" Quinn said, reaching out her hand to help Isley up. Isley looked at the hand infront of her, then back at Quinn. She smiled and placed her hand in the palm of Quinn's.

"Course I would love to.", Isley said, her emerald dark green shimmering. Quinn stared deep into them, leaning in closer. She could feel the redheads breathe on her face, gently brushing against her. She slowly started to wrap her arms around Isley's slim waist, gently pulling her closer. Isley blushed and pulled in even closer. And for the second time, their lips touched passionately. It simmered and then grew. They backed out to breathe air, then went back in. Isley onced let a soft, gentle whimper creep out her throat. Quinn finally stopped the kisses and looked down at Isley. Isley looked up at her, panting softly.

"I should get going.. I will see you later tonight.",Quinn said softly. She unwrapped her arms around Isley, and walked off.

Isley gave a wave of goodbye, but then sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"You look lovely",Quinn said, her arm wrapped around Isley's waist. She was wearing a black dress-suit with a matching tophat, while Isley wore a green sparkley dress, one side cut open to the upper thigh. Her hair was tied up in a bun, few little strands hanging.

"Thank you, darling. Your looking dapper tonight.", Isley purred, as they were setted at there table. Quinn went over and pulled out Isley's chair. The ginger gave her a smile of thanks and sat, pushes in afterwards. She pushed a strand of hair back and watched as Quinn took her seat.

"So your boss.",Quinn started. Isley starred at Quinn, her cheek planted firmly on her hand. Her other hand making circles with her fingers around a champagne glass.

"Oh, my boss is alright. Shes very rich, as you can see. They mansion as well is very clean and neat, with ornaments decorated here and there. But she does own this very tame panther. Cant remember her name.",Isley said, as she told her waiter her order. Quinn nodded.

"Yet, I've heard some'things' about your boss.",Quinn slurred,"and also some things about you." Isley looked around, trying to hide the fear on her face. Quinn looked at the redhead, and grinned.

"Why look so frightened?",Quinn asked, holding a chuckle in her throat.

"Please dont send me back, I dont wanna go! I have a child and-",Isley covered her mouth, and looked away. Quinn stared at Isley, stunned. Then she started to think.

_The Note, That ginger red hair, it cant be!?_

"You have a baby?",Quinn asked. Isley nodded quietly.

"And you gave it to someone. Like put them on a doorstep?" Isley nodded again.

"Well, I have your baby."

***Squeals* This is gonna be guuuud!**


	14. Chapter 14-Reschuedule

"You... you what ?", Isley stuttered. She reached her a napkin and quickly wiped the edges of her lips, getting the excess lipstick.

"I-I don't believe it. My baby, my little Charlotte.. with you ?", she sat the napkin down and ran her fingers through her curly red hair. She sighed loudly and looked up at Quinn. Quinn stared down at her fingers, looking deep in thought.

When she looked up, she got up quickly and went over to grab Isley's hand.

"We can reschedule our date, because now," Quinn whispered into Isley's ear," I need answers." Quinn quickly pulled out a $50 dollar bill and rushed out the door, to the car where Quinn took a sudden pause. She went over to the passenger side and opened it. She looked over at Isley and beckoned her to sit.

"Its funny," Isley grimly chuckled," even when your frustrated, your still a gentlemen. I can't say the exact for the Professor. She can get pretty...violent when she's frustrated." Isley looked over to the driver seat to see Quinn looking at her.

"What ?", Isley questioned quietly.

"Charlotte is the baby's name ?"

"Yes, why do you ask ?"

"I like it. Fits perfectly", Quinn smiled, then turned back to look forward, and headed home.

Once they were in the apartment, Isley quickly rushed over to Quinn and kissed her passionately. Quinn looked stunned but soon seeped into the kiss and pulled Isley in close. They soon broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Quinn ?", Isley whispered meekly, slowly unzipping her dress. She moaned quietly as Quinn gently licked and kissed her neck. Isley gasped as Quinn started to suck forcefully on her neck, making her bite her lip.

"Yes Isley ?", Quinn said, pulling her hat off and looking deeply into Isley's deep emerald green eyes. She saw hunger in her eyes, and she loved it.

"I want you."

The words came out in a whisper. They rang in Quinn's ear, as a smirk crept into her face. Quinn couldn't resist the urge , and suddenly ripped Isley's dress off her. She picked her up and wrapped her arms around her waist as Isley wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

"I was thinking the same thing." Quinn growled into Isley's ear, as she returned to sucking on her neck. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it quickly. She gently tosses Isley onto the bed, watching as Isley softly bounces and squeals in surprise.

"Your in for a long night baby," Isley said seductively, licking her lips. She was still in her dark green lingerie and propped herself onto her shoulders and smirked. Quinn smirked back and closed the door behind her.

"Oh I'm ready."

**Yo guys, it's been awhile ! A whole year wow but I'm still gonna update. again SO SORRY, I ended up forgetting my password and writers blocks as well. The next chapter will most likely be for mature audiences A.K.A makeout scene. **


End file.
